Heartless
by Fanficaholics Anon
Summary: Edward POV.This one-shot involves the x-ray of a vampire,and Bella is the ex-ray technician.Questions and lemonade ensue


**Title:** Heartless

**Penname(s): **

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing(s):** Edward x Bella

**Picture #:** 66

**Rating:** Mature, very Mature

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. Vampires love blood, consider yourselves warned. What can I say?

**Summary:** Edward POV. This one-shot involves the x-ray of a vampire, and Bella is the ex-ray technician. Questions and lemonade ensue.

**Submitted for the 100 Pictures—An Anon Fanfic Competition.**

**Please check out the other entries here:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/100_Pictures_An_Anon_Fanfic_Competition_Entries/83603/

Heartless

"Oh, Holy Hell, where is Carlisle when you need him? And how am I supposed to deal with this stupid dog, Jacob Black?" I knew I should have skipped out today with this idiotic new x-ray machine demonstration. Edward Cullen, intern extraordinaire, growled as he considered his non-human traits.

_God, what is that amazing scent?_ I thought I was used to smelling human blood. Even Jacob Black's stench couldn't mask the delightful fragrance calling to me from across the room. Could it really be from that tiny brunette in the business suit and stilettos?

I hung my head and clasped the bridge of my nose. I hadn't realized she had pointed the beam at my chest as I entered the room. The machine had snapped a picture, and I needed to do damage control.

Jacob Black was studying the chest x-ray on the screen, dark-rimmed glasses too near the image in his hand, and brow furrowed.

I read his thoughts as he tried to reconcile what he was supposed to see with what he actually saw on the sonogram screen, heart, lungs, and internal organs not registering there.

Dr. Black removed his dark rimmed glasses and glared at the woman fidgeting with the x-ray machine. "Ms. Swan, are you sure you set the parameters correctly? The machine shows us nothing. This is no way to sell us your company's technology. If you're quite finished, your supervisor will be hearing from me. You have wasted my time."

The girl's face flushed crimson as she attempted to adjust the image. Her brown eyes met mine, and the delightful fragrance intensified as her blush deepened, but I couldn't read her thoughts.

I could not let her go. I must not let her fail. "Wait, Dr. Black, perhaps she might try again?"

I approached her and quietly suggested she turn the machine off and try it again. I stooped behind and unplugged it, hoping to erase my x-ray. I gestured, nodding my head toward Mike, who was standing near the door. Bella smiled in understanding and pointed the beam at Mike. The new image was captured immediately-Mike with his healthy heart and lungs tinged a bit from his smoking.

Her eyes flashed at me, filled with joy, relief, and something else, questioning and intense. Venom flooded my mouth.

The noise in the room rose as the staff discussed the positives of the new technology. Jacob shook the girl's hand, told her he would ask the hospital board to fund the purchase, and left the room.

As the others filed out, I moved from the warmth of the machine where I had stood as the demonstration proceeded and took the girl's hand in mine. Such intense sparks shot through my arm; the muscles in my throat clenched. I was crazy with want. "Ms. Swan, I saved your demonstration, I believe you owe me lunch."

She laughed. Her brown eyes glinted. "Call me, Bella, and yes, I think I need to know where your heart has gone. Thank you for saving me."

Oh, how little she knows! My phone rang. "Alice! What a pleasure to hear from you." I swept my hand through my hair as Alice told me to just take Bella home. I looked up in shock to see Bella running her tongue across her lips as she watched me. No, my throat burns. Not home.

My gold eyes flicked over her creamy throat, paused on the dark lace at her bodice, and rose to meet her brown eyes. Sparks flew again.

"Bella, will you come with me, so I can change out of my scrubs?"

She smirked and tucked her hand around my bicep. I was reading her well. I couldn't help myself; I lowered my nose to the side of her throat and inhaled.

Heaven!

Could I feel a change in her body, or did I just imagine it? Her pheromones intensified, and the air grew moist, smelling oh-so-enticing.

Yum! Oh my! Honey!

The staff locker room was empty. I grabbed a button down and dress pants from my locker.

Bella grabbed my arm and our eyes met. "I know you saved my job in there with Dr. Black, but I want to know what you did to my machine. That x-ray of you was glowing, Dr. Cullen, and I want to know why!"

Perhaps, I was trying to distract her. I wasn't sure, but I swallowed the venom and crushed her luscious lips with mine-too much, too hard. I tasted a tiny bit of blood. I had cut her lip in my haste. My mouth watered at the taste.

I knew once I started I wouldn't be able to stop and wondered if she would try to make me. I snapped the straps of her lacey camisole as I pushed her suit jacket down her arms. My mouth slid along her perfect throat, her pulse thrumming, beckoning, as my lips brushed her skin and my tongue tasted. I lowered my head, pushing the lace aside to nip at her creamy breast. I tasted her arousal in the air.

I slammed the door of the resident's room open, guided her inside, and locked it behind us. The room and the bed in it were cold and sterile-like me, like my life before the addictive creature in front of me. I threw her onto the bed. The front of my scrubs tented as I tasted the soft, warm skin above her knee and wrapped her smooth calf over my shoulder, her stiletto heel digging into my back. Her skirt inched higher as my hands and mouth touched, tasted, and yearned to feel the pleasure of her skin, to sate my desire for the fragrance which drugged me.

My fingers touched soft, crimson lace, wet with her desire for me. I tasted my fingers and heard her moan as her tiny, warm hand reached into my scrubs and wrapped around my hardened shaft. As she moaned, her sweet mouth formed a perfect "O". Her eyes were alive with desire.

Even though it was impossible to bring my cold, dead heart to life, I wanted, needed something more. Blood lust, sexual lust. Could I sate both?

For all the lives I have saved since joining the medical field, wouldn't it be all right to take just one? "Oh, Carlisle, even you would not resist this," I whispered.

I watched as her skin pinked from her rosy cheeks to the soft, warm skin of her thighs. The scientist in me questioned the how and why of her blush.

I snapped the thin strap holding the little lace "v" against her sex and pulled the pieces of lingerie away. The flush of pink was there, as well.

I touched between her intimate folds. More, I needed more contact, more of Bella. Amazed, I pushed my hand against the blush, the warmth, the wet, which was getting wetter.

Could I? Could I taste? There? I cocked my brow as Bella pushed herself up to watch. Her hand tugged my hair as she pulled my head toward desire, hers and mine.

My tongue flicked, lapped, tentatively testing my control. Her blood flow was deafening, calling loudly, so close to my ears in her femoral artery.

I must find control.

I tasted the wetness and dove in, lapping it all up. If I could dream, this would be all I wanted. Mine, all mine, forever. Her thighs clenched around my head, and she screamed in rapture.

I was lost. She will be mine forever.

I raised her arms above her head, nuzzling her neck and cheek, as I aligned myself above her. The intake of her breath as my cold hard tip touched her at her entrance brought a growl to my throat. I licked her inner arm, my potent saliva the best anesthesia that money can't buy, as I teased her slick opening with my cold, hard shaft. My razor teeth made a small slit in the brachial artery at the same instant I thrust myself inside her, her warmth and sweetness driving me beyond all reason.

She screamed in joy and ecstasy and thrust of her hips toward mine, bringing me back to earth . I licked the wound, sealing it closed, and smothered her mouth with mine, muffling her cries. I thrust deeply, filling her, pulling back again and again, feeling her clench and throb before I ejaculated, pouring my seed into her warm, pulsing womanhood.

Bella was weak and spent, her mouth slack. The glint of lust remained in her eyes.

"Are you even human? I never believed in gods before. Am I under a magic spell?"

I threw back my head and laughed as I never had in 100 years.

Mine! The desire for this crashed through me.

"Ah, yes, Bella. You are. I believe you've found my missing heart." She'd had it all the time. She just hadn't known it.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her home. As I did, I whispered, "Thanks, Alice."


End file.
